Fallen King, Immortal Angel
by Niarisu
Summary: When you care for someone, you generally call them by their name. Can you do that, Ran Fan? Ling x Ran Fan


**A/N:** This was originally written for the Feb/March fmaexchange community on livejournal. Thanks goes to Mikka for beta. So yeah, this was a Ling x Ran Fan exchange fic, and while written during...awkward times, I guess it didn't turn out too badly : )

** Disclaimer:** All characters below belong to their respective owners.

* * *

The first time had been so…simple.

A light grenade, a hand grenade, and a smoke grenade later, they were out on the streets again, Ran Fan slung over Ling's back as luggage, her young master running, sword in one hand.

"My left arm…I am no use anymore." It had been damaged too badly…

"So what?" Ling refused to let go of her, because she was his friend.

"If you were to die while you were caring for me, there would be no king…and no heir. Lose the people…and there is no such thing as a king. But if you lose the king, the people will have no one to turn to. You must return alive…for their sakes."

Ling continued running. "I won't throw you away."

Ran Fan smiled. How like young master. He was too rash, since he never remembered that she was just his bodyguard and he, the prince. "There are many things one must throw away for the sake of a goal." Her hand reached into her shirt, kunai out in a flash. She heard young master scream not to think stupid things…except who said that she was going to do something stupid? Gritting her teeth in determination, she brought the blade down. Her kunai were sharp, this one no exception as it sliced through flesh and bone, severing her useless arm, blood flowing from the open shoulder.

Through the pain, she smiled weakly. "It was something…I had to throw away."

Ling shook his head, eyes watching the crimson stream flow unsuppressed. What was done was done. He had to think fast. Taking of his jacket, he tore it into strips to bandage the girl's arm. His glance wandering, he noticed a stray dog nibbling on a bone nearby. Just as quickly, the severed arm had been bound onto the dog, and above ground, there was no trace of master or servant.

Ling climbed down the ladder carrying the girl, landing on the service way for the sewers. Gently, he set her down, holding her for longer than necessary, his heart a tumult of emotions. "Wait for me. I'll come back for you."

Ran Fan nodded, knowing that the young master was finally listening to some reason. Determination glowed in his eyes, his inner warmth of his soul radiating, showering her with his inner beauty. "Go. We can't let the key for immortality slip through your hands."

His face set, the boy nodded. Then, as he took off along the underground pathways, Ran Fan heard him shout a few words behind him, partially obscured by the splashes made as she stepped into the sewers. But maybe…it seemed to her that she had heard "…love you."

- - -

"Young master…" The words left her mouth, not entirely of her bidding, but a plea from her heart.

Ling paused in the doorway, his well-built frame silhouetted in the low light, highlighting his delicate features and his well set eyes. How…handsome, he looked.

"Please…" Ran Fan hesitated, not knowing what she meant to say. "Please wait for me. Just three months."

Ling smiled, a smile full of warmth and care. "Don't worry, just get better. Oh, and Ran Fan?"

Ran Fan let her eyes lock with his. "Young master?" she queried.

"When you care for someone, you generally call them by their name. Can you do that, Ran Fan?" His smile was almost teasing this time, but there was something else there, something that she hesitated to name.

"Yes, young ma—Ling. Yes, Ling."

Ling stepped away from the doorway, approaching the girl who was still immobile on the bed. "Thank you, Ran Fan." All propriety was cast aside as he knelt by her bedside, his eyes shining. Gently, he brushed aside a stray strand of hair that lay across her face, and, cautiously caressed her cheek. Their lips met, his ready to draw back at the slightest sign of resistance or repulsion, full of the tenderness and the love for each other that they withheld in the tumultuous outside world. What words could not say, they gave to each other in their actions. For those few, precious seconds, they were lost to the others, knowing only each other, willing for that moment to last forever. They gave what they could, and what could be received, was received. A promise and a hope; to return and stay, to live for each other in joy. The same promise that had held together young lovers throughout the centuries, no matter circumstances or time. And so, that promise passed between master and servant, between friend and friend, and now lover and lover.

It lasted only a moment, and then Ling left.

It had been the first time, and for a long while, she believed it was the last.

- - -

He said that he had gotten hold of the key to immortality, but she had known something was wrong when he didn't come to deliver the message himself. It was needless to say that she had been shaken when she heard that he was struggling with someone immortal to bring it back. Almost, seeds of doubt were cast inside her but in the end, it just reaffirmed her will to attach an automail arm, enabling her to return and protect her master..

It hurt. It hurt a lot. Through her fever-dreams, she saw young master again, and again, always close, but whenever she ran to him, he would get further and further away. She would cry his name, and he would only shake his head sadly, and walk away. It was never long until he reappeared though, and the frantic, futile chase would begin again.

How often had he appeared…how many times she chased…the number of times his 'appearance' brought her heart to a near stop…she had lost count.

But always, it was his image she held in her mind, when she vomited crimson from her efforts at rehabilitation, she saw him standing just there; when she practiced her sword play, she thought she saw a vague shadow watching her from behind.

Sometimes, during the darkest nights when no moon graced the velvet blackness of the sky, and clouds blanketed the pinpoints of stars, she would awaken, and for a fleeting second, she thought that she saw Ling sitting on a nearby rooftop, before the image of the young man dematerialized.

Perhaps…she thought, it was actually him there, and just the thought that he was still watching pushed her to strive even harder, lighting her eyes with new hope…before desperation and depression drew her back in.

A never ending cycle. A loop that went on, until darkness and dismay had all but blanketed her heart, nearly drowning the young woman in despair.

- - -

A silhouette blackened the doorway to the apartment that Ran Fan shared with her grandfather. It was late, and visitors were rare. The last one had ended up being tossed out the window, and slamming into the concrete three floors below. A fitting end for a petty thief…

But today, it was…different. So much _presence_ surrounded the man, for, in the dim light, the young woman had discerned the form of a young man, long black hair tied back…All of a sudden, as if someone had pulled back the oppressing veil, the girl allowed herself a sudden glimmer of hope. _Was it…could it be?_

Fumbling, she held a match to the small lantern she kept at hand.

As light flooded the room, so did it in her heart.

Where Time and suffering had descended upon Ran Fan's brow, they were vanquished when the sudden apparition came into her life, leaving behind a further sense of maturity, and room for joy, alleviating the pain that the years had put her through.

To her, it seemed as if time had left young master untouched, his elegant features remaining ever-same. His shoulders had broadened though, and where it had been a mature boy that had left her side, it was a wise man that returned.

They held each other for but a second of observation, before she flew into his arms, mindful of the cold metal of one.

As their lips met, so did their bodies; their minds and souls entwining into one as well. He was no longer a gawky teenager, however graceful he had been, but a well built young man with all the care and knowledge of one who had seen many moons. He took her into him with care, and with the same care gave himself unto her.

- - -

They made it back to Xing in due time, the emperor dead by the time they returned. Fu returned with them, having reconciled himself to the fact that his granddaughter and the young master had become inseparable. They would be happy, he thought, and at his age, a couple of great-grandchildren around would be a wonderful thing.

Except, by the time the couple would have children, Fu would be dead. Because it was a fact, that between the two of them, no children would ever be born.

* * *

I live off of reviews : p

Mmhmm. Apologies if the end was a bit confusing...I shall explain if asked!


End file.
